The Sister Duo
by ANIMAL - L0VER
Summary: Be very careful what you wish for. Jada and Yosdel are two sisters who love the Secret Saturdays. But one night they made the wish and then they are at the Saturdays' world. How will they survive and will they adjust to this new life?
1. Chapter 1

The Sister Duo

I want to thank my BBFL, who also has an account here. Her name is Yosdellillan Skywalker.

Disclamier: I don't own the Secret Saturdays.

~Chapter one~

(Jada's P.O.V.)

I opened the refrigerator door and started rummaging through what food and drink we had looking for two drinks in particular, a Sprite and a Dr. Pepper.

"Come on! I can't miss the Secret Saturdays, it is the final episode!" I said as I continue rummaging through our fridge. I just can't miss the Secret Saturdays! The Secret Saturdays have been me and my sister's favorite show since it first came out. We hadn't missed a single episode and tonight is 'The War of the Cryptids,' the final episode.

"Aha!" I shouted with excitement as I finally found the last Sprite and Dr. Pepper.

I quickly grabbed both sodas and ran to me and Yosdel's room almost forgetting to close the door shut.

"Jada hurry up it's coming on!" My sister, Yosdel yelled from our room.

"I'm coming!", I yelled back before once again sprinting back to our room and made my way to the bottom bunk of our bed.

"Here," I said as I handed her the Sprite as I sat down on the bottom bunk.

"Thanks," She said in her regular sweet voice. "No problem," I said as I opened my can and took a sip out of my Dr. Pepper.

~One Hour Later~

(Yosdel's P.O.V.)

Jada and I just got done watching the final episode of the Secret Saturdays. When we heard a knock at our door. I looked up to see our mother standing in our doorway.

"Better get ready for y'all its getting late." She said while giving us a warm smile. "Yes mom we will," I said speakimg up for me and my younger sibling. She walked in our room and made her way to our bed still with a smile on her face.

"Alright y'all sleep tight," Momma said kissing my forehead and then went over to Jada and did the same to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams mom," I said as she began to walk away from the bed. "Good night momma," Jada called out as she began to walk out as she began to walk out at the door.

"Love y'all," mom turned around to give us another smile. "Love you too mom," Jada and I called out at the door behind her as she left.

Jada then got out from the bottom bunk and headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. I already did durimg a commerical break amd I had nothing to do so I turned off our tv and went to our plug outlet to turn on our nighlight. As I made my way to the outlet , I passed our window and stared at the stars illuminating the night sky. I heard Jada get out of the bathroom and walked up behind me.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Nothing...just thinking," I reponded.

"About what?" She questioned me not satified with my answer.

"How cool would it be to go into the Secret Saturdays' world."

"That would be the coolest!" My sister said with excitement in her voice. Just then a shooting star came across the sky. "Look Yosdel a shooting star make a wish!," She said as she wrapped her hand around mine. I closed my eyes and said, "I wish we could go to the Secret Saturdays' world."

Just then a strange sound was coming from behind us. I opened my eyes and saw a large black hole in our room. Just then I felt Jada's hand slipped from mine,"Yosdel!" she yelled as she entered in the growing black hole.

"Jada! No!," I hollered as she disappeared. Just then I was beginning to get sucked into the black hole just like my sister.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I got sucked in and begin to slip into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sister Duo

I want to again thank my BBFL/sister/co-writer also known as Yosdellillan Skywalker

Disclamier: I don't own the Secret Saturdays.

~Chapter two~

(Jada's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes to see I'm laying down in a hospital bed. "What the heck?" I mumble to myself as I sat up. As I sat up I notice I'm in some sort of infirmary, but something about this place seem so familiar?

"Might as well look around," I say to myself as I push myself out of bed. As I got up I noticed a large mirror hanging up on the wall in front of the bed I just got up. I walked up to the mirror to see myself looking back at me, but I looked different? I looked at myself in the mirror to see what was my dark black shoulder length hair is now an inch past my shoulders and was lighter. Also my freckles are more visible now and there is much more freckles that there was before.

The thing I really like was that now I have a tan instead of my normal pale skin something me and Yosdel got form our mom. "Wait a minute," I said as I stopped looking in the mirror.

"Where is Yosdel anyways?" Just as I asked the question the sliding doors that lead to the room slid open revealing DOC AND DREW SATURDAYS?! I was completely stunned, this has to be a dream.

"How are you feeling," Drew asked.

"Ummmm...okay." I said still stunned that I was talking to Drew Saturday!

"I'm Drew Saturday and this is my husband Soloman, but we call him Doc." Drew said while giving me a warm smile like my mom does.

"I'm Jada." I said smiling back at her.

"Do you know where my sister?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Don't worry she is fine we can take you to her room if you want." Doc said speaking for the first time. I just nodded my head and begin to follow them as they headed out the door. I can't believe it, I'm here with the actual Doc and Drew Saturday! No I'm just dreaming and I'm gonna wake up any second in the top of the bunk of me and Yosdel's bed right?

"So Jada do you remember what happened?" Doc asked startling me.

"Ummmm..." Dang it! Should I tell them the truth?

"No, no I don't." I lied, well what was I suppose to say that a big freaking black hole formed in the middle of our room after we got done watching The Secret Saturdays, on by the way your t.v. show me and my sister like to watch?

"Hmmm." Doc said opening the door to another infirmary room. Once he opened the door him and Drew step aside as they did I saw my older sister lying on the hospital bed.

"YOSDEL!"I shouted as I ran to her side. Just as I got her side I felt a hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it. I looked up to see the hand belonged to Drew.

"She will be fine just some minor injuries." She said her voice having a hint of pity.

"Injuries?" I asked, "What happened?"

"We found you both unconscious by a lake, you both had some injuries but nothing too serious." Drew answered taking her hand off my shoulder.

"When will she wake up?" I asked a bit confused about everything!

"Soon." Doc said answering for Drew.

"But for now why don't I take you one of your spare rooms so you can freshen up." She asked kneeling down and holding her hand out. I took a glimpse at my sister and took Drew's hand. We walked down the different hallway in silence until we came up on a metal door with their family symbol on it. She dropped my hand and pressed a big button on the wall beside the door.

When the door slid open, I went inside the room with Drew following me. Once inside I noticed that there was a big circular bed with of their family color and symbol. There was also two doors, that were both on the right.

"You probably want to get cleaned up, the bathroom is over there." She said pointing to the doors furthest away. "There is also some extra clothes that is you and your sister's size over in the closet." She said pointing to the other door, which is the closet to us.

"Once your done you can put you dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom, I'll get them later." She said with a sweet smile as she walked out and closed the door. I looked over the closet and opened the door to see 2 pair of difference sizes clothes that like Zak's except bigger. I grabbed the smaller pair and made my way to the bathroom. After shutting the closet back. I opened the door and went in with my clothes still in my hands.

I shut the door to meet the darkness so I began looking for the light switch on the wall. Something I flick it on and got a good look at the bathroom. It was a big bathroom that had a stand up shower on one corner of the room, a big bath on the another corner across from the stand up shower, straight across from the tub was a long counter with slanted ends at the corners but the 2nd to the last counters were sinks and of course a toilet that is the middle of the slanted counter and had a wall. I set my new clothes on the counter and saw that they had another large mirror. I looked in my reflection and noticed I was still in my PJs that has a big yellow star in the middle of my shirt and similar stars but smaller doing down my pants leg. I quickly took off my PJs and step into the stand up shower closing the door the glass door behind me turning on the hot water.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sister Duo

I want to again thank my BBFL/ sister/ Co-writer...AKA Yosdellillan Skywalker! Look her up please!

Disclamier: I don't own the Secret Saturdays.

~Chapter three~

(Yosdel's P.O.V.)

Slowly my vision started to clear. "Ugh!" I said in pain as I sat up and slowly brought my hand up to my head.

As the throbbing went away I looked around the room was in and noticed I was in some hospital bed. 'But where is jada?' I asked myself

I put my feet on the side of the bed and slowly pushed myself off the bed and onto the cold tile floor.

"Jada?" I said close to a whisper while looking around the room I was in. "Jada? Are you in here?" I asked once again. Looking around the room one last time.

'Dang it Jada what have you got us into this time?' I mentally thought to myself. It was true though my little sister always had some way for us to get into some trouble.

Scanning around the room my eyes fell onto a mirror.

I went up to it and looked into the reflection of me? No, this couldn't be me? My hair was longer and now reached almost to my belly button than just a little over my shoulders like it was originally before. It was also a little bit lighter than how it was originally black as night.

I noticed that my skin was darker also like I have been tanning on a beach.'What is going on here?' I mentally asked myself confused on the situation.

However though there was one thing I did recognize and it was my purple hearted PJs with a big Purple Heart in the middle of the shirt and similar but smaller hearts going down the pant legs.

As soon as I examined the new me in the mirror I looked around the room.

'Why does this room seem so familiar?' I asked myself. It's like I have been in this room before or at least seen it.

'Focus Yosdel! You need to find your little sister!' I mentally scolded myself.

I walked away from the mirror and towards the door. 'Now how do I open the door?' I asked myself.

This was a weird door it was twice as big as a normal door and didn't have a handle or anything to open it.

I reached out to the door which flew open with a "SWOOSH" sound making me take a step back.

'Why does this seem so familiar?' I asked myself again.

It just doesn't make sense! The room, the door, everything just seem so familiar!

Shaking my head I step outside. Got to focus on the task: finding my little sister.

As I walked out I looked to my left and right which both ways lead down a long hallway.

'Great!' I thought to myself. 'Which way do I go?' I asked myself.

As I was about to come to a decision I heard someone yelling to the right of me. 'Is it Jada?' I asked myself

"Jada?" I asked to whoever was yelling.

When I was met with silence I took a step towards the previous heard voice "Jada is that you?" I shouted to the voice.

Just when I thought I was imaging it I felt someone or rather something run into me. "FISK THAT'S CHEATING!" The unknown voice yelled after I got rammed by something.

I was on the floor starring where the unknown voice was coming from. It seem so familiar the voice did.

Just then a familiar teen stepped out of the shadows.

Zak Saturday...


	4. Chapter 4

The Sister Duo

I want to again thank my amazing sister and co-writer Yosdellillan Skywalker!

Disclamier: I don't own the Secret Saturdays.

~Chapter four~

(Yosdel's P.O.V.)

ZAK SATURDAY?! I just couldn't believe what I was staring at.

'No this has to be a dream!' I told myself. 'Zak Saturday can't be here. He's a fictional character! A cartoon that me and my sister have been watching for years!'

"Fisk look what you did!" Zak shouted rather annoyed.

"Ab dibnot tu!" Fisk shouted back.

"Sorry bout my brother." Zak said holding out his hand for me to take. "I'm Zak Saturday and this is my brother Fisk."

I looked to Fiskerton who now stood up and started wiping dirt off of him then back to Zak who still had his hand out. I took his hand and Zak pulled me up to my feet.

"So what's your name?" Zak asked letting my hand go. 'where are your manners Yosdel?' I could hear mom say. "Im sorry where are my manners? my name is Yosdel Blacksmith." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you." I said as he took my hand and shook it.

(Jada's P.O.V.)

I picked up my dirty pajamas and put them in the dirty hamper.

I wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at the reflection of me. 'Goodness I look different.' I thought to myself.

I shook my head 'I have to see if Yosdel awake yet.' I told myself trying to get back on the original task. As I opened the bathroom door I heard heavy footsteps running followed by smaller ones.

"FISK THAT'S CHEATING!" I heard a familiar voice shout. 'Wait I know that voice!'

I ran to the door and it slid open. I looked up and down the hallway to find nothing. 'Dang it where did they go?!' I asked myself panicking.

I closed my eyes and put my head up against the door frame. 'Great jada you lost them!' I mentally scolded myself. That's when my ears picked up on someone talking.

"Isk..ook..at..ou..id!" Said a voice too far away to recognize or to understand.

My ears picked up which way the voice was so I opened my eyes and started following the unknown voice.

I could tell I was going the right way cause I could hear the conversation get louder and more understandable.

"Im sorry where are my manners? my name is Yosdel Blacksmith." I turned a corner and saw a familiar girl drop Zak's hand.

"Yosdel!" I shouted. Her eyes fell on me and grew wide. "Jada?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Sister Duo

I want to thank an amazing writer on here who helped me with my story Whose name is Yosdellillan Skywalker!

Disclamier: I don't own the Secret Saturdays.

~Chapter five~

(Yosdel P.O.V.)

"Jada!" I screamed as I ran up to my sister and hugged her as tight as I could.

I jerked her back from the hug and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" I asked in a hurry.

"I'm fine Yosdel really." She said with a giggle to her voice. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a bigger hug.

"You scared the heck out of me!" I said hugging her tighter as if she might just disappear.

"Yosdel I'm fine besides you crushing me!" She said her voice a little strained.

"Sorry." I said dropping my arms from around her and took a step back.

"It's okay." She said laughing. I smiled seeing my little sister laughing.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turn around to see Zak. I forgot him and Fisk was here.

"So who is this?" He asked taking his hand off of my shoulder.

"This is my little sister Jada, Jada this is Fiskerton and Zak Saturday." I said hoping she don't say anything about how we already know who they are.

"Ello." Fisk said giving a wave.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Jada said with a smile that reminds me of our mom. 'I wonder what moms doing. Has she called the police? Does she even notice we are gone?'

Shaking the thought out of my head I look at Jada and take in her appearance.

"Where did you get cleaned up?" I asked her.

"Mrs. Saturday showed me where, c'mon ill show you." She said taking my hand and started leading the way.

I looked behind me to see Zak and Fiskerton still there.

"See you guys later and it was nice meeting you guys!" I shouted as I started following my younger sister.


End file.
